1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a pile, particularly a method of making a cast-in-place prestressed concrete pile using a removable casing set for providing the greatest displacement, prestressing and absence of soil sediment.
Among the existing methods for constructing piles, each pile constructed may require a steel pile sheath, if a long pile is made, because the steel pile sheath can not be pulled out, because of the great friction between the steel pile and earth. This unnecessarily increases the cost of pilings. In addition, because transportation of the additional sheaths requires a considerable time and space, transportation cost is unnecessarily high, too. Using prestressed concrete piles usually requires precasting, transportation and stacking the piles at the site. The reverse circulation drilling method, on the other hand, may produce an eccentric structure, and collapse may occur due to soil loosening, which even careful control of water pressure can not overcome. None of these are ideal pile construction methods.